This research and clinical development of physiological time-coherent multi-variable techniques centers about the realization that adequate quantitative understanding of cardiovascular and cardiorespiratory functions, and effective computer-aided diagnosis of disease and specification of optimal care, can come about only by utilizing a set of conceptual models and measurements that keep in constant relationship in time and anatomical location the several interacting control and physiological factors. This runs counter to the conventional procedure whereby one variable at a time is considered modified, it being hopefully assumed that all variables are at least incrementally independent and linear. One thus neatly excludes the vital classes of highly interactive and hierarchically organized processes. We are currently studying this class of diagnostic and health care models in some ten specific ways. We are now perfecting the Voluntary Cardio-Respiratory Synchronization techniques (VCRS) which comfortably impose a useful stationarity on the subject. We are developing the concept of "Control Disease" which relates to function and malfunction in an hierarchical multivariate human control system and are attempting to develop optimizers for measurements of control variables without dangerous "loop opeing" for incorporation in multiphasic screening tests and in individually parameterized serial health testing.